


Love With A Touch Of Anxiety

by Neddy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Perfect, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neddy/pseuds/Neddy
Summary: Just a spoken word that I've been working on. It's me being completely honest about how I feel





	Love With A Touch Of Anxiety

Love With A Touch Of Anxiety   
(Another song/ poem attempt)  
Started on the 22nd of November 2020 

Yeah.. I know that every time I try to talk,  
I freeze up and in my head,   
I go through every possible thing that could go wrong.  
Will my voice come out funny?  
Will this guy turn his head and walk away? 

But because I love him, I know that it will hurt a lot more.   
I know I make mistakes but if you stay, we can try to look past them.  
Because behind all my flaws, I know.   
I know there is more to see.   
And I can finally admit that to myself.  
Because isn't there always more behind the cover of a book. 

I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you but there's always going to be a touch of anxiety. 

I try not to let it bother me because I know it bothers you.   
And that's the last thing I want.   
I know I'm a mess, i know I'm a pain.  
But I know I can get better with your help. 

You know, anxiety never really goes away.   
Theres always going to be anxiety even if its just a little.   
And no matter what happens, I'm always going to love you. Even if it is a love with a little anxiety. 

Yeah. I know some days are hard.   
Some days you don't know if you can go on,  
But know that I'll always be by your side,   
Trying to help you find your path.  
I know I struggle too,   
But I want whats best for you.  
Even if I suffer and take your pain along with mine.  
I know this is a love with a touch of anxiety.   
And I guess a little of depression too.   
But I know we can get through this   
If we just support each other and grow together.  
Because isn't that what love is? 

I can honestly tell you that I love you more than words can describe.   
No words in this entire world, even all languages put together, can explain how much.  
You're sweet, sensitive, adorable, sexy.   
Honest, caring, responsible,..  
Everything I'm not.   
I know I'm talking like this but what did you expect from a love with a touch of anxiety? 

You try to tell me that I'm beautiful.  
And I don't believe you and try to deny it.   
But you're the most honest person I've ever met.   
And I believe every word that comes out of your mouth.   
You are the definition of perfect.   
I believe I've already told you that but it is the gods honest truth.  
I know I've hurt you in the past when I lied to you,   
But I swear on everything good in this world that I'm trying to make up for it.   
Because you deserve the world. 

I know I can't give that to you  
But I'm trying my best.


End file.
